Bottles for storing and dispensing fluid and foodstuffs are well known. Most commonly, such bottles are blow-molded plastic containers that are hot-filled, i.e., filled when the product is in a hot state. Typically, such bottles are used to contain fluids, such as juices, or foodstuffs, such as sauces or jellies. Because such bottles are typically used repeatedly before their contents are consumed, they often have grip portions so that consumers can move the bottles to and from the refrigerator with a sure grip.
A typical prior art bottle having a grip portion is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. D344,457; 5,392,937; and 5,598,941. The bottle shown in these patents has two grip portions, one on each side of the bottle. Each grip portion is a recessed portion to provide an area of reduced bottle width that is easier for a user to grip. The grip portions in theses patents comprise ribs, oriented vertically, which are simply projections provided to further facilitate a better grip on the container. Other prior art bottles utilize horizontal ribs.
Prior art grip portions provide improved grips over conventional bottle designs. These grip portions, however, are basic improvements, and often do not provide a comfortable grip that is easy to use. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a grip portion for a bottle that is ergonomically designed and easier to use than conventional grip portions.